Still Life
by Drea Jackman
Summary: Max's nightmares lead to seizures, but it's gonna be okay. Logan's right there with her. Things'll be fine...right? Prequel to "The Games We Play"


Title: Still Life  
  
CoWritten By: Drea & Cale  
  
Email: DreaJackman@Literati.co.uk  
Cale@4-your-EYES-ONLY.com  
(Respectively)  
  
Rating: 15 (UK-Rating)  
  
Summary: Max's nightmares lead to seizures, but it's gonna be okay. Logan's right  
there with her. Things'll be fine...right?  
  
Disclaimer: We own none of the characters involved, not one of them. All Dark Angel  
characters are property of Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century FOX.   
  
Archive: Just email one of us and let us know, thanks.  
  
Feedback: Hell yeah! It's another of the small pleasures of writing.  
  
Author's Note: The prequel to "The Games We Play"  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Max usually didn't remember her dreams. Sleep wasn't really something that took up alot  
of her time. She could easily go without it. This time was different though. She was  
dreaming.  
  
***   
  
It was dark. Nothing new, she was used to that. Zack. He was there. Speaking to her but  
she couldn't hear what he was saying. The words seemed to disperse before they reached  
her.   
  
Lydecker stepped out of the shadows and when she turned to move she realised Zack was  
gone, only a gang of soldiers remained in his place. She began to fight her way through  
them all, slowly but surely making her way to escape. All the time hearing the orders  
from her childhood. 'You must never be weak. Weakness leads to failure, failure leads to  
death.'  
  
As she approached and defeated the last of the soldiers only Lydecker stood in her way.  
Not a problem for her. She'd have no ties in going through him. 'Emotion is weakness.'  
  
Taking up her stance prepared to attack Lydecker she stopped briefly, curious to what he  
was smiling at. Lydecker pointed and she turned her head grudgingly to see, still keeping  
a watch over his movements.  
  
"Max."  
  
It was the only voice she heard and her heart sank the second her eyes fixed upon its  
source.  
  
"Logan."  
  
She moved to try and stop Lydecker but even her reflexes weren't fast enough. Her eyes  
looked back at Logan almost apologetically as she moved toward Lydecker. Lydecker  
drew out a gun and aimed it at Logan, pulling the trigger without a seconds hesitation.  
  
Max filled with a rage and pain she'd never felt before.  
  
"LOGAN!"  
  
***  
  
Her voice echoed off the apartments walls and resonated aloud in her own ears.  
  
Max sat bold upright on the sofa, the blanket falling to the floor.   
  
Logan woke up abruptly from a rather pleasant dream. He jumped out of bed and ran out  
to Max.  
  
"MAX?!" He was reassured to see there weren't any intruders. Even if there were, he  
didn't know what he would do. He'd do his best.  
  
He quickly moved to her and studied her. "Max it's ok! It was just a nightmare."  
  
Logan wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort and calm her down. "It's ok now.  
It's ok."  
  
Logan held her silently for a few minutes, sitting on the couch. He suddenly became very  
conscious of the fact that he had no shirt on. He pushed the dumb thought away and  
concentrated on helping Max.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Logan asked with a warm and inviting voice.  
  
Max managed to catch her breath again as she began to calm down. Wrapping her arms  
just as tightly round Logan she thought she'd not be able to make herself let go. She knew  
it was a dream and felt stupid for reacting this way.  
  
It was all she could do to nod against his chest to answer. She was sure if she tried to  
speak right now she'd only end up giving up and sobbing. Taking a few moments to  
gather herself together she took a deep breath prepared to speak.  
  
"It was awful." she whispered.   
  
"Lydecker, he..."  
  
Max paused sitting back to see Logan. She slid a hand up into his hair and let it run over  
his cheek, down his neck and lowered it to his arm slowly. Just to make sure he was  
definitely in front of her now, that he was okay.  
  
The strange thing was, as nervous as she'd been lately, that was all gone now. She didn't  
care. Max was going to tell Logan the truth.  
  
"Zack was right..."  
  
Logan gave Max a look that showed he wasn't quite clued in.  
  
Logan closed his eyes briefly as Max's fingers ran through his hair. Then down his body.  
He was confused but not complaining.  
  
"Max, What do you mean?" He asked, letting go of her. "Right about what?" asking  
carefully. He figured she had some sort of Manticore dream.  
  
"...about 'Emotion is weakness'." she replied.  
  
Max felt herself tremble, but she wasn't sure if it was because of what she knew she had  
to say or because of her seizures.  
  
"Lydecker found me. He..." her throat closed over again holding back another sob. "...He  
killed you."  
  
After that it all just came in floods.  
  
"He shot you and I wasn't fast enough. I was weak." she said, her voice growing quieter.  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
As her trembles grew into full blown shakes she realised that it was the beginnings of  
another seizure, and not one that would make matters better.   
  
Max didn't care. She didn't want to let him go completely just yet. Heck she wasn't sure if  
she could. Inside she felt like she'd been beaten and left for dead. She waited a few  
moments before speaking again, her voice bearly audible.  
  
"I feel like I lost you."  
  
Logan listened intently. She cared for him so deeply, he never realised it was this much.  
  
Noticing Max's seizure coming on, he knew he had to act but Max held him. She was  
strong and needed him by her, but if he didn't get her the pills, he would never hold her  
again. Logan forced himself away and ran to the kitchen.  
  
He had a small bowl filled with the pills for this reason. Logan openned his fridge and  
took out a glass of milk. Another thing he always had ready, changing the milk every day.  
  
He ran back with a handful of tablets and the glass of milk. Quickly, he gave one to Max.  
  
After she took her pill, Logan held her as the seizure was reaching it's peak. He cradled  
her, waiting for it to be over, eyes closed. He whispered to her.  
  
"It's ok Max. We're fine, we're fine. I'm here. I'll take care of us." Logan said to her, riding  
it out with her.  
  
The time Logan spent in the kitchen was almost unbearable. She wanted to go with him  
but her seizure prevented that as an option, irrationally afraid that he wouldn't come back.  
  
Taking the pills she began to feel better simply because he was back. His voice was the  
most soothing she'd ever known as he held her, whispering into her ear.   
  
She'd always thought that regardless of who she'd ever meet out here in the world away  
from Manticore, that she'd remain strong. Always strong the way she'd been made to be.  
She'd never thought of Logan being the stronger one between them. No one had ever  
been there to take care of her. Not like this. For the most part it felt good to know now  
that she didn't always have to feel strong enough, that Logan'd be strong too.  
  
...but she could still wind up getting him killed. It was something she couldn't bear.  
  
As her seizure slowed and became less and less she relaxed and just stayed there in  
Logan's arms, feeling protected.  
  
Laying there on his side the couch with Max, his arms wrapped around her, Logan stayed  
quiet as it came to an end.  
  
He thought of what she said. 'emotion is weakness?' Was she getting too close for  
comfort? He remebered how Zack wanted to move her away from him. Was she going to  
leave? Is that what she meant.  
  
Fear filled Logan, his heart pounded faster against Max's back. Would she leave? He  
couldn't let that happen, not without her knowing.  
  
"Max." He said quietly and waited for a few moments that seemed like forever. "I'm in  
love with you." 'THERE' he thought. 'I said it, I told her. Please don't leave me Max,  
please don't' He thought, his mind almost overloading with thoughts and emotions. If  
emotion was weakness, he was a wimp.  
  
Max thought over everything that was still raging through her mind. Her body had settled  
now that the seizure had died down. It felt safe, just lying there in Logan's arms.  
  
It was hard for her to be thinking about what was best for them. 'Bull.' she thought. 'It's  
not for my good, it's not what I want. It's for him.'  
  
As she grew even more unhappy at the thoughts she was having she became aware of  
how tight Logan was holding her. He felt warm. She could feel his heart beating strong  
against her back through his chest. 'Enough! It was a dream already. It's not gonna  
happen. Ever.'  
  
Max was about to say thankyou when Logan spoke first. She felt bad now. She hadn't  
only woken him up in the middle of the night, now she was bugging him with her  
irrational problems and fears. 'Fears? Somethin's gotta be wrong here. Y' don't have those  
girl.'  
  
Lying in silence Max waited the few moments he was silent. When he finally spoke again  
Max thought she'd drifted off again. She had to be dreaming. Her mind just couldn't  
process everything fast enough.  
  
'He's in love with me?' she thought.   
  
'Logan's in love with me.' Saying it in her head, even as a statement and not a question  
sounded wierd. Was that what was wrong with her? It wasn't just plain emotional  
attachment to him. Was it love? It was the first time she'd asked herself honestly before  
and she was still shocked by the immediate answer she got.  
  
Suddenly she felt exhausted, but excited at the same time. Probably from the seizure.  
They usually left her tired.  
  
For the moment Max couldn't find words to do the way she was feeling justice. She  
desperately wanted to find her voice to tell him how she felt. There was no way Logan  
should say that and get no reply, silence.   
  
Logan's heart felt like it stopped right after he let the words out. He felt like it would only  
beat again with her answer, but nothing.  
  
He felt his temperature rising, his face must have been turning beat red by now. Nothing.  
  
He had just confessed, so why did he feel like he had just sinned? 'What have I done.' he  
thought, unable to move. He felt weak, as if he were going to break down soon. Logan  
breathed finally. He closed his eyes. He wanted to say he was sorry for what he said, but  
how could he? He would be lying. And he didn't lie, because he's Logan Cale, the man  
who always does the right thing.  
  
Logan, now after so many long moments was afraid to hear anything Max would say. He  
slowly got up and covered her again, then disappeared into his room without another  
word.  
  
Max felt like she was tearing in two. One half of her wanted to tell Logan everything and  
the other, the part that was managing to silence her now, didn't. As Logan finally got up  
and left the room she tried to stop him but she barely managed to speak.  
  
"...Logan," she began but it was obvious he hadn't heard her.  
  
She felt awful. Like part of her had just been torn out. Pulling the blanket up around her  
she sat there and thought for a while. 'What the hells the point in being all protective if  
I'm the one that's hurting him?'  
  
Max stood up and walked to the windows. It was still dark out, not late, but dark. Mulling  
everything over in her mind she realised that if it was taking her so long to come up with  
the courage to say something, then it had to be one of the bravest things she'd ever seen  
Logan do.  
  
Taking a deep breath in slowly and closing her eyes as she let it out, she focussed. 'This is  
it Max.'  
  
Logan lay silently in his bed, starring at the ceiling. He put his glasses away and turned to  
sleep.  
  
He was in love, she wasn't, that was that. He'd just have to understand her for it. Afterall,  
there are no rules about love. Just because someone loves someone else doesn't mean  
they have to love them back.  
  
He burried his face in the large white pillow and promised hismelf he wouldn't cry. He  
hadn't for a very long time, but he wouldn't.  
  
'Relax Logan, just go to sleep' he thought, but his memories of those few second kept  
haunting him. It was as if he were watching himself, over and over, tell Max he cares,  
reliving the moments. Logan broke his promise.  
  
Max paced back and forth a little more. Slowly she padded up to Logan's room door and  
stopped. Walking back away from it she went to the refridgerator and took out some  
milk, feeling herself trembling. After a few seconds nothing had changed. She still  
trembled. 'Ain't any genetic reason for it this time.'  
  
Within a few minutes she found herself back infront of Logan's room door. Laying her  
hand on it she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hoping he'd still be awake. She  
thought about knocking, but what use was that gonna be. He was only gonna tell her to  
get out. Best to just get there and say it before he had any time to stop her.  
  
Slowly and carefully she opened the door and stepped inside. It was dark, much darker  
than the living room had been, but then again it didn't have the huge windows she loved  
so much. Being a genetically engineered thief came in handy for this. Stopping by his  
bedside she looked down at him wondering if he was asleep or not. His back was turned  
and his breathing seemed steady enough.  
  
'What now? You can't just go wake him up and start this over again. Face it, you had your  
chance and you blew it.'  
  
Max was still debating waking him up when the floor beneath her creaked slightly.  
Probably not enough to wake him, but she didn't know that for sure. 'Damn it.'  
  
Logan had cried himself to sleep. He was just beginning to dream when he heard the  
creek. He was laying on his stomach, his face almost fully down in the moist pillow.  
  
He wondered if Max was there, if that's why the floor creeked. He couldn't open his eyes.  
Logan didn't want Max to see the apin he felt. So she didn't love him, but he doubted she  
wouldn't be hurt from seeing him in pain.  
  
He'd stay silent, eyes closed. Back to sleep, until morning.  
  
Max waited for Logan to move, to show some sign of knowing she was there. When he  
didn't she felt her body relax a little in relief. Slowly she moved round and set herself  
down on the edge of the bed. She may be light but the shift in the beds mattress must  
have stirred him. Still nothing.  
  
Scooting over slowly so's not to disturb Logan she found herself lying next to him.  
Turning over to lean on her arm she looked down at his face. 'He looks so peaceful when  
he's sleeping.' she thought.  
  
Moving slowly she turned and lay down completely, draping her arm over Logan, holding  
him much the same way he had on the couch as she rode out her seizure. With her  
adrenaline rush coming to an end and tiredness setting in again as she felt herself safe  
and relaxed she breathed deeply.  
  
Before she drifted off to sleep herself she whispered to Logan, not thinking he'd hear her  
and she'd still have to confess in the morning.  
  
"...I love you too."  
  
Logan turned over to his side as he woke up the next morning. He smiled, watching her  
sleep.  
  
Last night seemed so strange. He silently lay on his side watching her peacefully sleep.  
He couldn't take his eyes off her. Logan studied the way the sunlight played upon her  
body, glowing against her perfect skin.  
  
'I should make breakfast' he thought, but still he couldn't turn away. 'Nah, we'll make  
breakfast together.' His smile grew as Max made the slightest of movements in her sleep.  
  
As Max's eyes openned Logan kept his small smile. "Good morning."  
  
Opening her eyes first thing, Max was only slightly shocked to find Logan lying staring  
down at her. But he was smiling. 'Oh God he was awake last night.'  
  
A part of her was relieved cause she'd been dreading trying to bring it up again this  
morning to take back the time she'd wasted, that had hurt him so bad. It was the last thing  
she'd ever wanted to do to him and she was the one who'd actually been debating leaving  
so that he'd be safe.  
  
"Morning." she whispered softly.  
  
Logan's hair was mussed up more than usual and with the way he was grinning she had to  
admit it was cuter than she'd thought even he could look. This was the happy moment.  
The one that she didn't have to try and explain herself to him in. But she knew she'd have  
to at some point. She couldn't live with herself if she didn't apologise and say it to his  
face in truth at least now.  
  
"Logan I...." she began. 'Damn that's not it.'  
  
"About last night..." she tried again.  
  
Logan shuffled a little in the bed. He hugged a thick pillow and rested his chin on it. He  
looked to Max.  
  
Though he feared what she would say, he listened quietly.  
  
Max paused again, though definitely not for it's effect. Putting everything she felt into  
words for the first time was hard. When she'd thought it all over she'd been panicked,  
slightly confused and even more hurt because her silence had hurt Logan.  
  
"...I've never needed anyone for anything." she began the way she planned to this time.  
Shrugging with a slight smile. "Y'know me, built perfect, don't need anybody..."  
  
Sitting up and leaning back against the pillows behind her she got herself comfy to go  
through the rest.  
  
"You saying that last night made it so, " she paused momentarily to find the word.  
"...final."  
  
"I should've said it then but I didn't know. After you'd gone I thought it all through, I had  
to. I've never done this before, it's all new. Answer kinda leapt up an' bit me in the ass."  
  
Max took another deep breath wanting to make this special, afterall Logan's had been.  
  
"Logan, I'm in love with you."  
  
Sighing with relief and smiling as she remembered how Logan had been grinning when  
she'd woken up. 'Why was he so happy? He seemed so upset last night.'  
  
"You faker!" Her tone was playful as she nudged the pillow he was holding. "You were  
awake the whole time! Logan Cale I'm shocked. The face of all that is good and true  
lying there faking it."  
  
Her playful tone died down as she moved to her next mission objective. Max lowered her  
head slightly and unconsciously as she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
Logan laughed lightly. "I think I'll live."  
  
He took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to tell you so abruptly." Logan said with sincerity.  
"You may not need anyone, but" He paused. "It sounded like you were going to leave,  
and I'd never felt so terrified before. I had to tell you, because I need you."  
  
Logan's eyes slowly looked back up into Max's. He knew this would change both their  
lives, but he wasn't afraid. Not anymore.  
  
"I know what you mean. Being all built to survive alone, no matter what 'n' stuff..." She  
looked him in the eye again. "...it's scarier realising you need someone so much."  
  
Max knew this would change alot in their lives. The prospect of leaving to spare Logan  
wouldn't be an option but how could she do this knowing that he'd be put in danger?  
Lydecker wanted Eyes Only on a platter as much as he wanted his kids back. There was  
one solution.  
  
'No one's getting past me.' she vowed to herself.  
  
That was it. It was that simple. She'd be there no matter what.   
  
Something else occurred to her. With all these confessions of love and needing, there was  
something missing from the scenario. Max smiled angelically and nudged him again.  
  
"So what's a girl gotta do t' get a kiss from the guy she loves?"  
  
Logan smiled as he sat up next to her. "I thought you'd never ask." Starring into her eyes,  
Logan slowly moved closer to Max, his heart racing with anticipation.  
  
With each moment, his eyes slowly closed until he felt her lips against his own. He  
kissed her, mouth closed. Slowly he pulled back as if that was that, smiling.  
  
Then he kissed her again, this time with a little bit of tongue. He rolled the kiss on. It was  
more blissful than he imagined it would be. Logan wished he could freeze time and keep  
this moment forever.  
  
Max felt all sorts of feelings rush through her as Logan smiled back at her. The closer he  
got the more nervous she became, but comfortable at the same time. It was a wierd  
feeling, but not one she didn't enjoy.  
  
Feeling Logan's lips cross hers slowly at first she savoured every sensation she felt. It was  
Logan. She was kissing Logan. Actually the best part of that whole thought was Logan  
was kissing her back.  
  
In the brief pause she opened her eyes to smile brightly at him. She couldn't have been  
happier. When he moved to kiss her again she slid her hand up into that cute mussed up  
hair of his and pulled him closer.  
  
Unaware that even though they might be sharing the same experience in kissing each  
other now, they were also thinking the same thoughts. Staying in this moment with Logan  
meant the world to Max.  
  
The kiss seemed to last forever. Logan felt himself wanting more, but took only what he  
was allowed. As the kiss grew more passionate, he became aware of the rising in his  
pants. Logan pulled away, smiling sheepishly as he raised a knee, allowing the covers to  
hide his fondness of Max.  
  
"So, what'll we have for breakfast? I'd say it's a fairly special occasion." Logan said with a  
smile, hoping Max never noticed.  
  
Max leaned back as Logan broke the kiss and caught her breath. Her face felt really hot,  
she was sure it was bright red. To add to it, she felt herself blush. She couldn't take her  
eyes off Logan. He'd been an attractive guy before, even though she supposed she'd never  
thought about it in detail, but now it seemed that his presense near her was enough to  
send waves through her. It seemed almost electric.  
  
Smiling at his sheepish grin she moved to the edge of the bed and stretched. Her stomach  
growled quietly and she giggled. Glancing back over her shoulder she answered him.  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
Logan smiled as he reached over and took Max's hand, pulling it to his lips. He gave it a  
small kiss and out of bed.  
  
He put on some loose clothes. They would do until he had a shower, but Max would have  
one first.  
  
He moved into the kitchen and began to search for something. He waited for Max to get  
in the shower before he took anything out, but he already had a plan.  
  
He walked by his room and smiled in at Max as he made his way to a cabinet in the  
living room. He studied the bottles, selecting the finest.  
  
Max felt like she'd never stop smiling and giggled as Logan's stubble tickled her hand.  
She watched him briefly before getting ready for her shower. She got the feeling that he  
had something planned, but she wasn't sure. His grin was more mischievious than usual.  
A trained soldier should be wary of that.  
  
Moving into the bathroom and turning on the hot jet of water she undressed and ran a  
hand under the stream testing it. When it was just right she stepped under it, using some  
of the shampoo Logan had handy. It was nice, smelled like him. The scent washing all  
around her as the suds ran down from her wet hair over her body made her close her eyes.  
Everything seemed so unreal. And as if that weren't enough, he was on the other side of  
the wall. It was all real.  
  
Max continued to enjoy her shower while she wondered exactly what Logan was up to in  
the other room.  
  
Logan had asked, nay, insisted that Max take a nice hot and long bath, giving him time to  
do his thing.  
  
By the time Max had emerged from the bathroom, Logan was just setting the 'brunch'  
table. He smiled as the food he had just made was cooling. It was way too hot, though the  
scent of cinnamon filled the condo.  
  
The lights were dim and Logan had just lit the candles. He walked up to Max and gave  
her a small kiss on her forehead, his hands rubbing her arms dry under the robe.  
  
"Don't peek." he said to her with a smile as he moved into the bathroom to have a very  
quick shower.  
  
Max towel dried her hair and pulled on a robe that was hanging up on the door. Logan's  
she guessed, but she didn't really mind. Her curiosity was getting the better of her so  
before getting dressed in Logan's room she just had to try and peek at what he was doing.  
  
No luck. He'd already walked up to her 'damn', kissed her 'not complaining' and told her  
not to peek 'awww'.  
  
With a smile and a nod Max agreed and hurried to get ready. Pulling on her jeans and  
top, allbeit from the night before, she passed the mirror and her reflection caught her eye.  
Frowning she looked closer. She was flushed. It was then she realised that it wasn't the  
shower that was hot out here, it was her. Shrugging she put it down to the revelations of  
the night before and left it at that.  
  
As she anticipated Logan to emerge at any moment she decided not to waste his surprise  
any. She did what she was told, sat on the corner of the bed and closed her eyes.   
  
"Fine, I'll not peek." she sighed keeping her eyes closed. "I can do this."  
  
Logan took one of the fastest showers in the history of man. He quickly got dressed in a  
navy blue v-neck long sleeved shirt and a pair of black cargo pants.  
  
Longan smiled as he looked at Max. His heart felt like it hurt everytime he looked at her.  
He couldn't explain it, but it was a good feeling. A sort of need.  
  
Logan walked up to Max and took her hands, leading her out to the candle lit table.   
  
He smiled, pulling out the chair for her. He removed the top of a tray to reveal freshly hot  
apple cinnamon turnovers. They were one of his favorite things to eat, he hoped after  
Max tried they, they'd be hers too.  
  
Logan sat down accross from her and picked up his drink.  
  
"To us." he said warmly as he raised his glass, a happy smile on his face.  
  
"To us." Max repeated raising her glass to meet his. The sound rang in her ears and she  
smiled again.  
  
"This is beautiful Logan." she said looking around at the candles and the setting.  
  
Trying the turnovers she supressed a smile until she'd finished the first bite.   
  
Max took another sip from her glass as she felt her face quickly with the back of her  
hand. She didn't want to draw Logan's attention. 'Still kinda warm.' she thought.  
  
"These are amazing. How'd you always know just what to cook up?"  
  
"Call it instinct. Or maybe it's luck." Logan joked lightly as he took another bite.  
  
Chewing slowly, Logan lost himself, his mind going blacnk. His eyes studied her creamy  
skin and the way the candel lights made her look beyond incredible. As thoughts of her  
filled his mind, he snapped out of the trance when she looked up.  
  
He suddenly remembered what he was going to tell Max last night.  
  
"About the rose. I've been doing a little checking. Do you remeber the black mottle  
disease?" Logan asked.  
  
It has started in Mexico and was spreading fast until not long ago. "Well, there was a guy  
who broke into the place that was creating the cure. He killed several guards and stole the  
cure, then, not long after, the cure was given out free of charge to everyone." Logan said.  
  
"And that's not all. There ws another incident in Seattle besides last night's where a little  
white rose was left. A hotel. Someone killed a coupple of mercenaries there, hired thugs."  
Logan wished he could make a connection, but at least now Max knew too.  
  
Max found herself trying not to stare. With the confessions of the night before still fresh  
she admitted she was still on a high from that, but at the same time she wasn't sure that  
was it. Maybe it was the candles.  
  
'C'mon Max pull it together, this is Logan.' Her mind paused for thought. 'Ooh but this is  
Logan.' her mind whined again.  
  
Feeling grateful he'd interupted Max stopped eating momentarily to speak.  
  
"So we're dealin' with a Robin Hood?" she thought aloud then realised that surely even  
Logan'd wonder where she'd heard tales like that. Not really bedtime stories of her  
childhood.  
  
She shook her head thoughtfully then looked up at him again, her thoughts under control  
for now.   
  
"We thinkin' explore the crime scene or Maxie on a little recon?" she joked as she took  
another bite.  
  
Logan smiled at the mention of Robin Hood, one of his childhood heroes.  
  
"Robin hood? Well, I guess. Though I don't remember Robin Hood putting bullets  
through people." He joked lightly.  
  
Logan shook his head lightly. "The scene would be already torn apart by the police."  
Logan said, finishing his food.  
  
Grabbing a nearby remote, Logan turned on his television which was set on the news  
channel, as usual.  
  
The television blared of two mass murder incidents, one in a nightclub and one in a bar.  
They said the nightclub appeared to be a professional hit on a now kidnaped man, while  
the bar was simply brutality.  
  
Police are suspecting that a dangerous person (sex unknown) from New York may be in  
Seattle. The man has the trademark of leaving a white rose behind, just like the one  
found in the nightclub last night after the hit.  
  
Logan's eyes shifted off the t.v. to Max. "What are you thinking?" Logan asked. Logan  
was already thinking of hacking into the New York police data center.  
  
Max shrugged lightly before turning her attention to the television set Logan had turned  
on.   
  
"Arrows........the ones he had to."  
  
Sitting silently taking in everything on the broadcast Max turned back to Logan as he  
spoke, her face portraying her thoughtful expression.  
  
"I'm thinkin' Logan Cale's about t' move his lil brigade in on this. Close?" she said with a  
smirk.  
  
Logan smiled. "Close enough. But you're going to be late for work."  
  
Logan stood and started to clear the table. It was partially his fault that she would be late.  
  
Clearing off the table, Logan washed his hands then moved close to Max as she got ready  
to leave. His right hand brushed a loose strand of hair from before her eyes as he leant in  
and kissed her slowly.  
  
"Call me." he said warmly.  
  
Max nodded standing up and moving to pull on her jacket. It was still draped over the  
sofa from the night before. Pulling it on she headed towards the door slowly. Leaving  
wasn't really something she wanted to do right now.  
  
The thought only grew in intensity as Logan moved closer and leant to kiss her goodbye.  
When he broke the kiss it was probably one of the hardest things she had to do. Nodding  
as she turned for the door.  
  
"Soon." she replied, her voice soft.  
  
As she made her way down to her motorcycle on the street below. When she got on she  
put the keys in the ignition and looked at her beeper, clipping it onto her jacket. She was  
already hoping Logan would call soon.  
  



End file.
